lego_dimensions_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Parks (World)
Disneyland and Walt disney World (Sometimes just refered to Disney World) are two real life theme parks, and also open worlds in LEGO Dimensions. Background Disneyland, the first Disney Park, was opened on July 17th, 1955, planned and concived by Disney founder, Walt Disney. Walt Disney World was opened October 1st, 1971, years after Walt died. While he was the one who concived the park, he never got to see the park finished. It was named Walt Disney World in his honor, instead of it's original name, Disneyworld. However, one of it's most popular parks, Disney's Animal Kingdom, was not opened until 1998, replacing it's predicecor, Discovery Island, which is now closed. Both parks are open to this day, being two of the most visited theme parks in the world by attendance. Dimensions Crisis During Lord Vortech's search for the foundation elements, Vortech's minions searched all the dimensions in the universe for Foundation Elements. He attempted to combine the two Disney Parks into a base of operations for his allies. He did this by placing Disneyland in Bay Lake, Florida, crushing the remains of Discovery Island and sending both Disneyland and Walt Disney World into minor disrepair in the process. When Vortech's plans were thwarted, Disneyland remained in Bay Lake, as it would be too expensive and delicate to move it back to it's proper place. Despite some of the damage to the parks, they still remained open to visitors. (Although the player can repair some of the damage via Rennovations.) Locations *Disneyland **Main Park ***Adventureland ****Temple of the Forbidden Eye ****Jungle Cruise River ***Critter Country ***Fantasyland ****Sleeping Beauty Castle ****The Matterhorn ****Storybook Land ****It's a small world ***Frontierland ****Big Thunder Mountain ***Main Street USA ***Mickey's Toontown ***New Orlean Square ****Pirates of the Carribein ****The Haunted Mansion ***Tomorrowland ****Star Tours Hangar ****Space Mountain ****Finding Nemo's Submarine Lake **California Adventure ***Buena Vista Street ***Grizzly Peak ***Paridise Pier ***Cars Land ***A Bug's Land ***Pacific Wharf ***Hollywood Land *Walt Disney World **Magic Kingdom ***Main Street USA ***Liberty Square ****The Haunted Mansion ***Tommorowland ****Space Mountain ***Fantasyland ****Cinderrela's castle ***Adventureland ****Pirates of the Carribien ****Swiss Family Treehouse **Epcot ***Future World ****Spaceship Earth ****Ellen Degenres's subconcious ****Seabase ****The Biosphere ****Pyramids of imagination ****Test Track ****Solar System Base ****The Festival Center ***World Showcase ****Canada ****United Kingdom ****France ****Morocco ****Japan ****The American Adventure ****Italy ****Germany ****China ****Norway ****Mexico **Disney's Hollywood Studios ***Sunset Bolevuard ****The Hollywood Tower ****Hollywood stage ***Animation Courtyard ****Star Wars Launch Bay ****The Great Movie Building ****Animation Theater ***Pixar Place ****Midway Mania! ***Echo Lake ****Dockside Diner ****Under the Lake ****Indiana Jones's Desert Temple ***Commissary Lane ****ABC Soundstage ****Backlot Express ****Star Tours Tatooine Hangar ***Muppet Courtyard ****Muppetvision Theatre **Blizzard Beach **Disney's Animal Kingdom ***Oasis ***Discovery Island ****Tree of Life ***Dinoland USA ****Dinosaur Discovery ***Africa ***Asia ****Mt. Everest **Disney's Typhoon Lagoon **Disney Springs **Disney's Contemporary Resort Trivia *Some of the parks in Walt Disney World are closer than they actually are, most likely to decrease the size of the world. *There is a nighttime version accsessable by rotating a valve inside Cinderella's castle. Category:Open Worlds Category:Disney Parks Category:Disney